


Puff, Puff, Pass

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "You've tested that theory a few times and come out on the other side of wrong."





	Puff, Puff, Pass

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Takes place in Season 6, sometime after 365 Days.  


* * *

“Oh man, it has been so long since we've done this.”

“I know. It’s fuckin great.”

“Our wives are going to kill us.” Leo took a long drag and passed it to Jed.

“What they don’t know won't hurt us.” he chuckled. “Anyway, we could say it’s medicinal.”

“Medicinal.” Leo smirked. “Yeah, that would be a good one except your wife is a doctor.”

“There is that.” Jed took two puffs. “How are you feeling?”

“Mmm, my head is swimming. I think I might be high already.”

“Yeah? OK, I gotta have some more of this.”

“Not before you pass it…you already had two puffs.”

The President gave it up, drinking from the Coke on the table between them.

“I may do this too much lately. That could be why it’s not working as well for me as it is for you.”

“How much are you doing?” Leo asked.

“It’s not like everyday or anything. Just here and there when Abbey isn’t watching over me like a hawk.”

“You used to say you didn’t like doing it alone.” Leo passed it back as he watched the smoke drift out of his nose.

“It made me feel closer to you; it was always our thing. That probably sounds ridiculous.”

“Sweet actually.”

“Manly sweet?” Jed asked.

“Not even close.” Leo laughed. He took another puff. “If I go back down there smelling funny, CJ will have a conniption fit.”

“Blame me.” Jed passed. “She might be mad but she can't go off on the President.”

“You’ve tested that theory a few times and come out on the other end of wrong. We’re…”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Instead of a puff, he took a long drag. It made him cough and Jed gave him the Coke.

“Talk to me, friend.”

“I'm OK. This is really good.”

“Isn't it?” Jed nodded. “It won't make your troubles disappear but you can forget about them for a few minutes.”

Leo nodded. A few minutes would be better than nothing. Jed went to put it out.

“Whoa, what are you doing? There is still a good puff or two on that.”

“No its not; this is done.”

“See, that’s what you do. I have never seen you quit at anything but I swear you always quit before it’s done. You have for 40 years.” Leo put his hand out. “Give me that.”

“You're gonna burn…”

“Gimme Jed.”

The President sighed and handed it over. Leo took the last puff, wincing as it burned his lip.

“Told you.” The President wore a smug grin.

Leo blew smoke out of his mouth. “Told you.” He put out the cigarette, leaning back in the chair. “Damn, I'm gonna have to sit here awhile.”

“You want some more Coke?”

“Nah, she’ll kiss me to test for sugar. I'm starting to think my wife is the doctor and not yours.”

“At least you get a kiss out of it. Abbey just tells me to shut up and sticks a thermometer in my mouth. When did we get old?”

“I really have no idea. These past seven years have been a long journey; some might say too long.”

“You're still my best friend in the whole damn world. When this is over I want to be able to say that.” Jed said.

“You will. Do you think gargling would be too obvious?”

“Yeah, I do. Just take it like a man. She’ll forgive you…eventually.”

Leo nodded. It was getting late and he needed to go. He wasn’t ready to leave his best friend and Jed found contentment in their comfortable silence. He never thought he would have the chance to do something sneaky with Leo ever again. The President of the United States planned to enjoy the company and the buzz for just a while longer.

***


End file.
